


Louis’ Wisdom Teeth Removal

by adorkablesophie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Styles Takes Care of Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkablesophie/pseuds/adorkablesophie
Summary: inspired by louis’ recent tweet. how i pictured harry would take care of his loopy husband.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Louis’ Wisdom Teeth Removal

Harry woke up to his alarm going off at 8:30 and turned it off without so much as a grumble, because today was the day. Today he got to take his husband to get his wisdom teeth removed. Harry was especially giddy thinking about how Louis would act on laughing gas. He rubbed his eyes and tried to hide his grin as he shook Louis awake.

“Babe, time to get up. Your appointment is in an hour,” Harry said softly while planting a kiss to Louis’ forehead. 

Louis’ eyebrows scrunched up and he buried his face in his pillow, a muffled grumble being heard immediately after.

After all these years, Harry still got butterflies in his stomach when his husband did literally anything. His grumpiness in the morning had always been so endearing to him. 

“C’mon love, up you get. The sooner you get up and get ready, the sooner you’ll get your morning cuppa,” he tried to persuade his sleep ruffled husband.

One of Louis’ baby blue eyes peeked out from the pillow,” Yorkshire tea?”

Harry giggled,” Yes, love. I picked some up last night.”

At that, Louis stretched and leaned over to plant a quick close-mouthed kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“You are so sexy when you buy me tea,” Louis said, his voice a bit rougher than normal from sleep but still endearingly soft and high pitched.

Harry snorted,” You only want me for my money.”

Louis nodded mischievously,” Of course. Got meself my very own sugar daddy.” 

Harry almost fell getting out of bed and laughing at that,” Lou, you and i both know you’re Daddy in this relationship.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go make me my tea, you git.”

With that, Harry left Louis to get showered and dressed and went to go make tea and breakfast.

•••

After they were dressed and ready to go, Harry couldn’t help but grin at his pouty husband. He was not looking forward to this surgery and it showed. He hated being a patient and was awful at letting people take care of him.

“Just don’t understand why they can’t just leave em in there. They’re perfectly fine as they are,” he grumbled in the passenger seat as Harry drove them to the dentist’s office.

“Babe, you’ve been in pain for weeks because of them, I think that’s good reason to take them out. Besides, maybe they’ll let you keep them and we can use them as decoration.”

Louis eyed his grinning husband,” You’re so weird. We’re not putting my teeth on display. Also stop enjoying this so much. You’re not allowed to record me or anything after the surgery.”

Harry averted his eyes and claimed in a high pitched voice,” Of course I’m not gonna record you. I would never.”

Louis shot him a glare,” I mean it, Haz. I don’t want any proof of what happened.”

Harry ignored him as he pulled into a parking spot outside the dentist’s office,” We’re here. Ready? 

Louis let out an exasperated sigh as they both put on their face masks. Harry was glad his mischievous grin couldn’t be seen behind the material. He was so gonna record him loopy, grumpy husband be damned.

They sat in the waiting room after checking in with the receptionist for about fifteen minutes before Louis was called back. Harry pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You’ll do great, love. And then we can get milkshakes right after,” he kissed Louis softly, hoping to reassure him. His baby tried to hide it but Harry could tell he was nervous. 

Louis nodded and gave Harry a half smile before leaving him to head back to the operating room.

•••

About an hour or so later, a doctor came out to inform Harry the surgery was over and he could head back to see Louis now. They warned him he was still very much loopy, but it should wear off in a few hours. Harry had his phone ready in his hand so he could record at a moments notice.

When he got to the room, Louis was cuddled up in his oversized hoodie sitting in a reclined chair. Harry giggled audibly at the sight of Louis’s swollen cheeks. He looked unfairly cute. Louis finally noticed his husband in the room at the sound of his giggle and he opened his eyes.

“Hazzzzaaaaa,” Louis slurred in a too-loud squeal. 

“Hi, love, how’re you feeling?” Harry said through his smile. 

Louis had a dopey grin on his swollen face, clearly high on anaesthesia,” I fleel like a bird.” 

Harry pulled his phone out as Louis looked around the small white room with a dazed expression. He decided now was a good time to start recording.

“You feel like a bird, huh? Why’s that Lou?” 

Louis’ attention turned back to Harry, his heavy lidded eyes landed on the camera in his hands. He waved a hand at the camera and smiled wide enough to see the bloody gauze in his mouth. Clearly he wasn’t feeling much pain yet. 

“Hello world,” he said directly to the camera,” My mouf feels funny. Harry, why are we filming? Izzit a snapchat?”

Harry snorted,” Yeah, baby sure it’s a snapchat. Are you glad your teeth are gone?”

Louis’ expression turned grave at that, and he paled a bit. His hand slowly lifted up to poke at his lips,” My teef are gone!? I cant feel my wips, Harreh!”

Harry’s heart dropped when he saw tears start to well up in his love’s eyes. He quickly shook his head,” No,no, no baby. Your teeth are still there they just took your wisdom teeth out. Remember? They were hurting you.”

Louis seemed to process this for a minute and then he giggled loudly,” Oh right! I remember now. We’re gonna put my teef in a jar for decorashun.” 

Harry couldn’t help but cackle loudly at how slurred Louis’ words were. He took a minute to catch his breath and refocused his attention on Louis. Who was now staring at him with his mouth hanging open, a bit of bloody drool coming out.

Harry leaned forward to gently close his mouth,” Careful, baby, you’ll drool on your hoodie.”

Louis slurped and watched as Harry wiped the drool from his mouth, going to fetch a napkin from the counter to wipe his thumb off.

“You’re so pwetty, my Hazza,” Louis slurred happily.

Harry looked up from where he was throwing the napkin away, unable to keep the blush off his face. 

“Not as pretty as you, my love,” he responded, a fond smile on his face.

Louis gasped at that and raised his hands to his face, poking at his puffy cheeks,” What does my face look like? Gimme my phone.”

Harry rolled his eyes at how quick he could go from soft to sassy, but gave Louis his phone anyway. He had trouble typing in his passcode at first, but eventually he opened up his camera app and looked at his face.

He had dark eye bags and his cheeks were so swollen. He looked like he had a mouthful of marshmallows and his lips were crusty. Louis looked back up at Harry, his lip quivering a bit.

“M’not pretty. I look like an apple,” he whined at Harry, tears falling down his cheeks.

Harry immediately wiped the tears away and game him a kiss on the head,” You don’t look like an apple. You look so cute, babe.” 

Louis whimpered and whined,” Liar! I’m ugly and you look like an angel.”

Harry muffled his laughter in Louis’ hair. He never imagined Louis would be the emotional type on laughing gas. He patted his head, about to soothe him with comforting words when the door opened and the dentist came in.

“Harry Tomlinson, I assume,” the man said and held his hand out to shake his.

Harry nodded and shook his hand firmly,” That’s me.”

“Well, Harry, your husband here is free to go. The anaesthesia should wear off in a few hours. These are his meds he can take for the pain and he needs to stay away from solid foods for at least 3 weeks. Other than that you’re good to go,” he says and hands Harry the meds.

Harry thanks him and goes to help Louis up and get him ready to leave. As he looks back at his husband, his eyes are closed and his mouth slightly open. Harry snorts and gently wakes him up.

“Hey, love. It’s time for us to go home,” he said as he grabbed his arm and gently tried to pull him up from the chair.

Louis looked at him blearily and pushed his hands away,” Oi!! Hands to yourself, Harold. I’m not having sex with you right now.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he felt his face warm up. The dentist politely left the room and didn’t comment on what drugged up Louis had just said. Harry cleared his throat and shook his head fiercely.

“I’m just trying to help get you to the car love, not trying to get in your pants. Also, keep your voice down, you’re not the only patient here.”

Louis grinned so wide a piece of gauze fell out of his mouth,” You like me loud!” 

Harry winced at the volume he spoke at and put a hand gently on his back, leading him out of the office.

••• 

After getting settled in the car (and secretly setting up his phone camera on Louis’ side of the car) they were on there way. 

Louis had his hood pulled up and was looking around dazedly. After a while he sighed loudly.

“Hazza, i’m hungry,” he looked over at Harry with pouty eyes. Harry grinned.

“We’ll drive thru McDonald’s how bout that?” 

Louis nodded excitedly,” I want a burger.”

“You can’t have a burger, love. You can’t have solid foods right now remember?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking extremely frustrated,” Why not? I deserve a burger, Harry, i just had my teef pulled.” 

Harry bit his lip to avoid laughing,” You’ll open your stitches if you eat solid food. How bout we grab you a chocolate shake?”

Louis pouted,” Don’t care if i pull my stitches. Want burger, Haz.”

Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand in his and planted a kiss to it,” How bout once you can eat in about three weeks i’ll make you burgers.”

“THWEE WEEKS?!” Louis screeched,” I’LL STARVE!”

Harry laughed, as they pulled into the drive thru,” You’ll survive,love. Now quiet for a minute while I order.”

Louis was not quiet. He maybe was silent for two seconds until he heard Harry ordering a burger and fries for himself.

“How come you get to eat real food? That’s homophobia!!” he cried obnoxiously and Harry pinched his nose exasperatedly.

“Babe, just give me a moment please. Sorry bout that—“ he said and began to order again from the top.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and pouted very dramatically. When they got their order and Harry pulled over to replace his straw with a spoon and eat his own food, Louis glared at him.

“What’s wrong, Boo?” he asked and Louis melted just a bit.

“You’re a meanie,” he huffed petulantly.

Harry sighed and handed him his milkshake,” I just don’t want you hurting your teeth, love. I promise i’ll make you all your favourite foods when you’re all healed up.” 

Louis’ expression suddenly changed from petulant to somber as he grabbed the milkshake. Suddenly tears were welling up in his eyes and he was bawling.

“Y-You’re too nice t-to me. E-Even when i’m a prat to you,” Louis hiccuped while trying to spoon some milkshake in his mouth. 

Harry smiled softly and pulled Louis to him to kiss him on the head,” Oh, love. Those drugs are making you all emotional aren’t they? I love you.”

Louis whimpered,” I l-love you more.”

Harry stroked his hair until the tears were gone and then encouraged his emotional husband to eat his milkshake slowly.

Louis spooned the shake in his mouth and smacked his lips as best he could,” My mouf feels funny. I can feel my tongue.”

Harry snorted while turning to drive back to their home,” Well I would hope so.”

The drive turned silent after a while and Harry looked over to see Louis asleep with the spoon falling out of his hand and his milkshake halfway finished. Harry grinned to himself and carefully pried the cup and spoon from his hands. 

When they got home, Harry put Louis straight to bed and made sure to have his meds ready when the inevitable pain came. While he watched over his love in bed, he watched the videos he had of a loopy Louis and once again thought to himself how lucky he was to have this amazing man in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading even tho it’s short a probably not good at all but twitter asked for it sooo here you are


End file.
